The Adventures of Goku, Jeiku, and Kyara
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: OC. Jeiku, and his sister, Kyara, have always been different. When they meet Goku, and go off with him, the world really is a big place.  This is a retelling of the show with two OC's.
1. Prologue: The End and The Beginning

_**So, here's an idea. What if there were two other Saiyans out there, two who were also sent to Earth, around the same time as Goku.**_

_**Now, that's my basic idea. What happens to him, who is he, well, let's find out. The crazy thing about them, one's a girl. Their names will be revealed later. Here's the prologue to what I think is a great idea.**_

**Prologue: The End and The Beginning**

_ Planet Vegeta, a world home to one of the most feared races in the galaxy. It was rather large, and had very high gravity._

_ However, it was in danger. It currently had only hours left to live. In its capital, a family raced to try to do the impossible. _

_ A mother Saiyan, her_ _name Mala, was carrying her newborn twins. A boy and a girl, both of which had power levels that hadn't been decided yet._

_ Her mate, Varkad, stood by the pod, readying it._

"_The pod's ready to go." He announced._

_ "Good." She sobbed, having begun to cry. _

_Currently, her children both were sound asleep, tails twitching ever so slightly._

_ She set them both in the pod, still sobbing. _

"_I want you both to know that your mother loves you no matter what." She managed, setting it to take off, shutting the hatch._

_ With that, a meteor, massive in size, was starting to become visible._

_The pod lifted off, and started to fly away, out into space._

**xXx**

_It flew endlessly, continuing on a flight path, out into the backwater of space. _

_ It flew, carrying it's precious cargo, the fraternal twins._

_It came across a backwater world called "Earth" and was caught in it's gravity. It flew over onto the night side._

_ It landed out in a field of crops, landing straight in the center._

**Farmer**

_ He was currently in bed, unable to sleep. His name was Jonki, and he felt like hell._

_ He looked over at his Capsule Corp clock. __**12:30**__._

_He sighed, proceeding to look up at the ceiling._

_ He wished he didn't have to work tomorrow out in the field._

_He turned to face his wife, who was currently asleep._

_ He sighed, turning back over._

_Before he could do or say anything, the room started to shake._

__Damn Earthquakes_. He thought to himself._

_He saw a flash of light go past his window. There was a large shake for a moment._

_ "What the hell?" he whispered. He turned to his wife, shaking her gently. "Wake up honey."_

_ "what is it?" Selda replied, groggily._

"_Something landed out in the fields." He answered "I think we should check it out."_

_ "Whatever." She sighed._

_They both got out of the bed, and proceeded to put on their robes, and some slippers._

_ "You should get your gun." Selda suggested "Just in case."_

"_Alright." He sighed, grabbing his shotgun._

_ They went out the front door, and into the fields, following the smell of scorched crops._

_ "I'll stay behind a bit." Selda announced. _

"_Alright." Jonki sighed._

_ He waded through the maize crops, following the source of what seemed to be a new sound. It was the sound of infants crying._

_ He eventually found the strangest sight. Right on a rut that was left in the crops, were what seemed to be two babies? They had full heads of hair, one spiky, and the other flat. Both had black hair._

_ Jonki knew this was out of the ordinary._

"_Selda!" he called "Get over here quick! You've got to see this!"_

_ His wife waded through the crops, and came right to him. She gasped. "It can't be!"_

_ "what do we do?" he asked._

"_I don't think they're anybody's?" she sighed "Let's get them inside quick though."_

_ "Alright." He sighed, setting the shotgun down.  
>He proceeded to pick up and carry the boy, while his wife carried the girl. When they picked them up, they noticed the strangest sight.<span>_

_ They both had tails. Long and furry, a bit like a monkey's._

_They brought both of the children inside._

_ They figured that the kids probably didn't belong to anybody. Since the couple had been trying to have kids for a while, they figured that they should probably raise them on their own._

_ They named the boy Jeiku, and the girl Kyara. _


	2. CH 1: Growing Up

_**Now here's what we're gonna do. We're going to make certain that things happen as they should. So, here's a new chapter. This one will be written from the male OC.**_

_**Enjoy, and please review…**_

**The Adventures of Goku, Jeiku, and Kyara  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

**Ages of Twins: 11**

**Jeiku**

"It's my turn!" he shouted, snatching the twine from his sister. He proceeded to fly the kite even higher than his sister had it. Eleven years old, he already had an incredible hot streak.

"Careful now." His father replied "You don't want it to touch the lines."

"Are you sure that getting them that was a good idea?" his mother asked. "They've been fighting over it all day."

"Careful!" Kyara shouted. "Don't crash it!"

"I'm fine with it." Jeiku bragged. He manipulated the string, and let out a ton more.

At this point, the kite was no longer visible. If you looked closely, you could see a dot at the end of the string.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" his father asked. "You let out a lot of string."

At this point, Jeiku had started to feel a great deal of push from the other end. He began to struggle with the kite.

"Try and bring it back in now." His mother sighed "I don't like where that bird is going."

"Bird?" the monkey tailed Eleven year old boy questioned, looking up.

Sure enough, there was a bird heading for the kite.

"Bring it down!" His sister yelled, hoping for the kite.

"I'm trying." He lied, still holding the string out.

However, there was a "SNAP!" at the string, as the bird flew across his path.

The string immediately went slack, falling across the grass and into the field of bean plants.

"Now look at what you've done!" his sister yelled, walking up and hitting him upside the head. "Looks like baka can't even fly a kite. He freakin' lost it."

"Kyara!" their mother shouted "I told you not to call him that." She turned to face her husband "Why did you call the mailman that word. Now she's learned it."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Jeiku sighed "The kite's gone."

He looked up at the sky, watching it fly away. He saw what seemed to be a yellow cloud, leaving a streak in the sky come and grab the kite.

"Whoa." Jeiku sighed, impressed "Did you see that?" he yelled to his sister.

"I don't care." She sighed. She turned around, and twitched her tail, an annoyed habit she developed.

"Is this kite anybody's?" a voice called out from above and behind.

Everyone turned around. There enough, there was a kid, about their age, on a yellowish cloud, carrying their kite. He had hair that had long spikes.

"My kite!" Kyara yelled. "How did you find it?"

"Well," the kid replied "I flew right into it. I figured it had to come from someone."

"Thank you." Kyara sighed, looking at the boy.

Upon closer inspection, their mother noticed something.

"You have a tail too!" Jeiku shouted.

"Hey." The kid replied "So do you two."

"Thanks for getting the kite back." Jeiku replied.

"No problem" the kid replied.

"What's your name?" Jeiku asked.

"My name's Goku." The kid replied. "What are your names?"

"Well," Kyara replied "Mine's Kyara and that's Baka over there." She motioned to her brother.

"My name's Jeiku." The stubborn eleven year old replied. "Would you like to stay and fly kites with us?"

"Are you kidding?" Goku replied "I love kites."

"Let me get this back on the string first." Their father announced.

"Well," Selda replied "While their father gets the kite fixed, how does lunch sound?"

"Lunch sounds great ma'am." Goku replied.

With that, the three followed her into the house, and took a seat at the counter.

"I just made Raman." She replied, grabbing three bowls and serving them each a portion.

"Thanks." The three children replied.

"This is really good." Goku commented, tucking into his food.

"Why thank you." Their mother commented as she poured then glasses of milk "I must ask who exactly you live with?"

"I don't live with anybody anymore." Goku sighed "I used to live with my Grandpa Gohan, but a giant ape killed him."

At this, Jonki came back in, and froze at this.

"I'm actually hoping to find all of the Dragon Balls in order to bring him back." Goku replied.

"Can I come with you?" Jeiku asked. "It's so boring out here on the farm."

"I want to too!" Kyara replied.

"Well," Selda replied "you two should be starting school though."

"I say let them." Jonki replied "I think that they should learn a bit more about the world beyond the farm."

"Jonki." Selda replied "They're children."

"I know." Their father replied "However, I think this'll provide the best education that anyone could give them. I'll go pack their things."

"Awesome!" the two twins yelled.

**xXx**

Later that day, they left the house, their possessions in backpacks, and followed Goku back to his cloud.

"You two come right back if you don't like it out there!" Their mother shouted as they climbed aboard the Nimbus cloud, and flew off into the sunset.


	3. CH 2: Meeting Bulma

_**So once again, this is me. I'm going to have to say, a simple re-format of the story is good.**_

_**I'm sure you're wondering what the deal is with my OC's. Well, let's just say that we'll see everything start to take shape soon. **_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Bulma**

**Jeiku**

He couldn't believe it. He was actually leaving the farm. He hated it there. The neighbor kids were all so weak.

He wondered how Goku was at fighting.

"Here we are." Goku announced, bringing the flying Nimbus down. It looked like a capsule house had been set up.

"It's getting dark soon." Kyara commented "I'm scared."

"It's okay." Goku sighed "We'll be nice and safe in here."

With that, he disembarked from the cloud.

"If you'll follow me, we'll go inside." The kid replied.

With that, Jeiku jumped off of the cloud, and looked around, before following Goku to the door.

"Bulma," Goku announced upon opening the door "I'm back. I met these two other people with tails."

"Wait for me!" Kyara cried, running in with them.

They entered a modestly proportioned house, with all the amenities one could want, including a TV.

Back on the farm, all they had was a radio. That, and a few books.

"Is that a real TV?" Jeiku asked, immediately running to it.

"I highly doubt that there are other people with tails." A female voice replied.

"There are though." Goku explained "One's a girl too."

At this, a teenage girl with long blue hair entered. She looked to be about the age of their aunt Anne.

"What the hell!" she screamed, having gotten a look at Jeiku and his sister.

"What?" Jeiku sighed, grinning "Something wrong?"

"You two…." The girl managed "And she…."

"What's wrong ma'am?" Kyara asked "Cat got your tongue?"

"You both have tails," the blue haired teenager sighed "And one of you is a girl."

"So?" Kyara asked "My mommy and daddy said that me and Jeiku are very special. They said we got tails because we were gifts."

"Ahhh." The girl managed, before fainting.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, shaking her.

After a few moments, the blue-haired girl began to stir.

"I don't get it." Jeiku asked "I thought that all people had tails."

"Not all people do." The girl replied. "I can tell you right now that I don't, nor does anyone else I know other than Goku here."

"I don't get it?" Kyara asked "I thought that only extra special people got tails."

"So did I." the girl sighed, getting back on her feet. "Whatever. My name's Bulma."

"I'm Kyara." His sister replied "That right here is Jeiku, or as I like to call him, Baka."

"Alright." Bulma replied "Jake and Kara, I get it."

"No," Jeiku sighed "My name's Jeiku."

"And that's your name in English." Bulma replied "I think it's much easier to call you Jake rather than Jeiku."

"Whatever." Jeiku sighed "I think that TV's so cool. I've always been bugging dad about us getting one."

"You don't have a TV?" Bulma asked "I thought everyone had one these days."

"Mommy said we don't own a TV because we can't afford one."

"It's true." Goku sighed "They don't have a TV. I'm not sure why though."

"Well," Bulma replied "Just make yourselves at home. I'm going to get dinner started now. I'll let you have the remote. It's on the couch."

"Sweet." Jeiku replied, jumping onto the red sofa and looking everywhere for what he thought would be a remote.

However, he completely missed the fact that it was on the arm of the sofa that he jumped over.

Kyara took the remote, and pressed the big red button on the top corner.

Immediately, on came the Shows. On it, some monster was destroying a city.

"This is so cool!" Jeiku shouted, immediately sitting down on the couch.

"Boring." Kyara replied, before flipping through the channels.

**xXx**

"Come and get it!" Bulma announced.

They immediately saw a table with tons of food laid out on it, all ranging from bread to coffee to fish.

"Enjoy." Bulma replied, taking a seat.

Jeiku and Kyara each took a seat, and began to tuck into their food.

Whereas Kyara was eating with table-manners fit for royalty, Jeiku was eating a bit like a slob.

"You're cooking is great." He complemented "I swear, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"What's a horse?" Goku asked.

"I'll let you know when we see one." Bulma explained "However, let's just say that they're big."

"You're cooking is very great Ms Bulma." Kyara complemented "Mommy doesn't cook nearly as well as you do."

"Are you kidding?" Goku asked "your mom's cooking was okay, but this is just plain terrible."

"And here we go again." Bulma sighed "I swear, this kid's almost impossible to deal with."

"Hey Goku." Jeiku asked "Wanna spar after dinner?"

"I don't get it Baka." Kyara sighed "You always want to fight people. Have you ever wondered why the neighbor kids are so afraid of you?"

"I don't care." Jeiku sighed "I just get bored, and so I figure a nice fight will always help."

"Does he always want to fight?" Bulma asked.

"He has for as long as I can remember." Kyara sighed, shaking her head "He's always wanted to hit. Mommy told him that he could learn Karate soon if he cleaned up his act. He fights so much that he actually scared away the neighbor kids. He gave one kid a bloody nose."

"It was an accident." Jeiku defended "We agreed not to go for the face or below the belt. He simply caught the wrong move."

"Anyways Jeiku." Goku answered "Not now. Maybe in the morning though."

"Alright." Jeiku sighed "That sounds like fun."

"Why don't you just give it a rest with the fighting?" Kyara explained "I think it would be so much easier that way."

"That's so boring." Jeiku replied, grinning "Fighting is well worth it's time."

"I'm tired." Bulma admitted "Let's all go to sleep first. That's much easier than staying up."

"I agree." Jeiku sighed "That way I'm well rested for when I spar."

With that, they all prepared to go to sleep.

**xXx**

Morning came. Right after breakfast, Jeiku and Goku both decided it was time for their sparing match.

"You ready for this?" Jeiku asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Goku replied.

"Good God." Kyara sighed.

"Let's begin!" the two boys announced, running up to each other, preparing to strike.


	4. CH 3: A Match and A Crash

_**What's up? I like this fic. Let's see how it is when they fight. I know it's just a sparring match, but let's have a little fun.**_

_**Let's go, and leave me a review…**_

**Chapter 3: A Match and a Crash**

**Jeiku**

"HUAH!"Jeiku yelled, as he punched a right uppercut, getting Goku right in the chest.

"DAH!" Goku countered with a left roundhouse kick.

"DOUN!" Jeiku yelled, taking the kick in the side.

"Ha!" Goku cried "You still want to go?"

Jeiku got back up on his feet, slowly. He wasn't hurt very much, but it was the only way he knew to get up.

It also didn't help to know that Goku already got a hit on him.

"HIY-YAH!" Jeiku cried out, running up and punching Goku twice in the stomach.

"DAH!" Goku cried out, punching Jeiku in the face.

Jeiku stepped back upon taking the blow.

"HUAH!" the boy cried, returning with a jump-chop.

Goku blocked this, and spun Jeiku around, flipping him onto his back.

"YAH!" Jeiku cried, using his arms to flip himself up and his legs to brush aside Goku.

"DOUN!" Goku cried out, landing on his back.

Jeiku took the moment to get back on his feet, "That can't be." He sighed.

Goku immediately flipped himself onto his feet.

Jeiku extended his left arm back, spread his feet, and extended his right out. He made the 'come-at-me' motion with his hand.

"Alright!" Goku yelled, running and jumping for a kick.

Jeiku proceeded to grab Goku's foot, and swung him around, sending him into a tree.

Goku landed with a CRASH, snapping the tree in half.

"Are you okay?" Bulma yelled, running up to Goku's limp form.

Kyara immediately glared at him, wondering what possessed her brother to do that.

"That was fun!" Goku admitted, coming to with a jump. "You win this time. Let's do that again sometime."

"Alright." Jeiku sighed, grinning "I love a good match."

"How do you always want to fight?" Bulma asked "Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Not really," Jeiku sighed "I simply like a good physical challenge."

"Baka!" Kyara yelled "you nearly killed poor Goku over here. He could have died from that hit."

"But I didn't Kyara." Goku yelled back "I'm fine, see?"

"Still," the monkey tailed girl replied "He shouldn't be fighting all of the time. He'll hurt himself, or worse, someone else."

"I don't mind." Goku replied "I enjoy sparring."

"See." Jeiku commented "He's fine, and he loves it."

"I still don't get why you fight so much." Kyara sighed "Poor little Goku could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't though." Goku replied.

"Guys." Bulma announced "We've got to get going."

**xXx**

Bulma had packed up the capsule house, and used another Dyna-Cap for a car.

Jeiku rode with Goku on the flying Nimbus, while Kyara was on a capsule motorcycle with Bulma.

"This is fun!" Jeiku yelled for the third time while they flew.

"I know, right?" Goku replied.  
>"Where did you even get that?" Kyara asked from the car.<p>

"The turtle hermit gave it to me." Goku replied.  
>"That old man was a perv." Bulma sighed "However, if it wasn't for him, we'd have never gotten our Dragon Ball."<p>

"I think he was really nice." Goku replied "I'm really glad I helped his sea turtle."

"Bulma," Kyara asked "Where is the next Dragon Ball?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied, turning around "Will you stop asking me."

"Look out!" Kyara yelled.

In a nasty crash against a small boulder, the capsule cycle had turned over, spilling Bulma and Kyara out onto the ground. Bulma landed on her butt, while Kyara spilled face first onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Goku and Jeiku yelled out, getting down to help the two girls.

Jeiku proceeded to help his sister up, offering his hand.

"Do you think I'm okay?" Bulma yelled out in pain.

"Look at the Dragon Ball." Goku replied, pulling one out of his pouch. The Dragon Ball was yellow, and had four red stars in the center. Currently, it was glowing.

"Whoa." Jeiku commented "That's cool. What does that mean?"

"It means we're close to another Dragon Ball!" Bulma explained, fishing out what looked like a stopwatch with a green grid display.

She pressed the top switch. "We're really close to a Dragon Ball. There must be one in that village."

"What village?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"That village Baka!" Kyara replied, whacking him upside the head before pointing in the direction they were headed.

There was a walled village with a red sign above it.

"I guess that's our next stop." Bulma announced.


	5. CH 4: Ooh Ooh Oolong

_**So, why can't I get a couple of Reviews? I love feedback. So please, leave a review. Now at this point, we'll start getting into the main arcs of the show.**_

_**What're you waitin' for. Let's get this show on the road and leave me a review…**_

**Chapter 4: Ooh Ooh Oolong**

**Jeiku**

They made their way into the village, to quite a sight.

The whole place was empty. It was like it was deserted. The doors and windows were all shut, and nothing moved anywhere.

"Where is everybody?" Goku asked.

"Maybe the place is deserted." Bulma sighed.

Jeiku swore he saw someone in a window.

"That can't be right." Jeiku replied "I swear I saw someone lookin' at me through a window."

"You're probably seein' things Baka." Kyara sighed, slapping her brother upside the head once again.

"Why do you always hit him and call him stupid in Japanese?" Bulma asked "It's not like he did anything to deserve it."

"It's because he's so stupid." Kyara defended. "That's why I call him that and hit him."

"Dad told me that stupid is as stupid does." Jeiku defended "I've done nothing stupid."

"You tell her Jake." Bulma replied.

"It's Jeiku." He sighed.

"Where is everybody then?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Jeiku replied.

"Let's try one of the houses." Goku suggested, trying a door that had **Stanley Priest** written on it.

Goku tried the knob. "It's locked."

"Maybe it's abandoned." Jeiku suggested.

"HYAH!" Goku yelled, punching a hole in the door. With that, he opened the door.

"Anyone home?" Goku asked, walking in.  
>"Careful." Jeiku suggested.<p>

"TAKE THAT OOLONG!" A voice cried out. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Before anyone could react, a hatchet-axe was swung down on Goku's head. The head to the tool-weapon shattered upon impact.

"Ouch!" Goku yelled.

Where the Axe hit, there was a lump that appeared on Goku's head.

"Are you crazy?" Kyara yelled.

"What'd you do that for?" Bulma asked "You could have killed him."

"I'm sorry," the man replied "I thought you were Oolong." He turned to face everyone outside of the house "It's okay people. They aren't Oolong."

At this, more people started to come out of the houses, all crowding around them.

"Who's Oolong?" Goku asked.

"Who's Oolong?" a woman repeated.

"Oolong's this terrible monster," the man who attacked Goku explained. "He's a shapeshifter who comes and steals our daughters. He's come for Pokano last time, wanting to marry her."

"You're not going to let him take me are you?" the man's daughter replied.

"Shapeshifter huh." Jeiku commented "Sounds like a fun fight."

"I don't think it's a good idea guys." Bulma announced "Let's just get the Dragon Ball and get outta here."

"What, this thing?" A woman replied.

They all turned around. An old lady was there, and she held a six-star dragon ball.

"Yes." Bulma cried "Can I have it?"

"No." the woman replied "It's been in my family for generations. And besides, I was going to give it to my grand-daughter before Oolong took her away."

"What if we got the girls back." Jeiku suggested "Would you give it to us then?"

"I guess." The woman sighed.

"What about Oolong?" Kyara sighed "Won't he be coming for Pokano though?"

"And that'll be our ace in the hole." Bulma exclaimed "Do you think you could get him to take you instead?"

"Say what?" Kyara replied "That's impossible, and besides, I don't fight."

"You won't have to Kara." Bulma explained "you can just get him to take you to where he's keeping the girls. Then, you can escape, and lead us back to it."

"Two things Bulma," Kyara replied "One, it's Kyara, not Kara, and two, there's no way I'm letting him take me."

"It's the only way though." Jeiku replied "And once we've found where he's keeping them, I'll be able to beat him up when we follow you back."

"Still," the monkey-tailed girl replied "What if he tries that one thing that all guys want."

"I don't know." Bulma replied "Just keep your legs together if that happens."

"What does that mean?" Kyara asked, confused.

"Never mind then." Bulma sighed "Just escape once he takes you. We'll have to dress you up like Pokano first."

"Alright." Kyara sighed "but you'll owe me one for this."

**xXx**

**Kyara**

She couldn't believe this. She wasn't always one to wear long dresses and have something over her hair.

Currently, in a dress that she constantly tripped over, she sighed.

Bulma told her that Oolong would be able to recognize her. However, she always was willing to take one for the team.

However, her tail kept on making its way out of her dress.

"Why won't you stay in there?" she whispered to her tail.

"Oh Pokano!" a deep voice called from the way into the village.

"Remember," Bulma stage-whispered from the hole in the door "Don't let him get a good look at your face."

Kyara glanced around, and saw him.

He had the form of a giant devil, complete with red skin, and horns. He was currently in a white tuxedo, and had a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Pokano," Oolong announced "I brought some flowers for my beautiful bride."

"Oh Oolong," Kyara replied, "You shouldn't have."

"Very good." Bulma stage whispered "You're doing great."

"Oh Pokano." Oolong replied, now completely over Kyara, shadow blotting out the sun.

Kyara couldn't help but shake in fear. She had been trying to keep her tail from acting up. It always twitched like crazy when she was afraid.

"I hope you're ready to run off and be my…." Oolong managed, before pausing. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked "If this form makes you afraid, I can always change it."

There was a "POOF" and a cloud of smoke.

Turning around, she saw that Oolong had changed from a demon figure to that of a handsome young man.

**Jeiku**

He couldn't tell what was going on outside. Bulma kept on blocking the hole in the door.

However, for some reason, she immediately opened the door, and stood outside, opening her jacket, and going "Hey Oolong!"

Jeiku face-palmed at this. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh my." Oolong replied, immediately turning his attention from Kyara to Bulma. "I must say…Why this is so hard to decide. Pokano, her, Pokano, her!"

"What about me?" Kyara yelled, getting angry. At this, her tail immediately rose up, showing through.

"What's this?" Oolong asked, turning his attention back to Kyara. "This can't be. Since when did you have a tail Pokano?" he paused "You're not Pokano, you're someone else. Oh well," With that, he smacked her across the face "It's what you get for trying to trick me."

Jeiku became furious. People hitting girls never sat well with him, and the fact that this shapeshifter just hit his sister. That immediately was a challenge to fight in his book.

"No one gets away with hitting my sister!" He yelled out, clenching his fists "I'll make you pay!" With that, he jumped up and kicked Oolong in the face, knocking him over.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Oolong shouted.

There was a flash of smoke, and Oolong became a bull.

"Uh-oh." Jeiku called out.

"Hey mister!" Goku cried out as well "You shouldn't hit girls."

"Well," Oolong replied "You two twerps are just little kids, and I am a big bull. I'd like to see you two try."

**Kyara**

She couldn't believe how Oolong had hit her. She gathered herself off of her feet, and looked over at her brother and Goku, who were trying to fight Oolong.

"Hurt that terrible person!" Kyara yelled.

"Are you okay Kara?" Bulma asked, rushing to help her up.

"It's Kyara." She repeated, amazed at how a simple extra syllable could be so easily forgotten."

**Jeiku**

He and Goku were currently unsure of what to do. Oolong was currently readying himself to charge.

"You got that pole thing right?" Jeiku asked, turning to Goku.

Goku nodded "I always have my power pole."

"Well, let's try and use it against him." Jeiku replied "There are two of us and only one of him."

Oolong was about to charge, when the monster noticed something on a clock.

"I'll be right back." Oolong replied.

With that, Oolong ran completely past the two kids.

"What the heck?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"Follow him!" Goku yelled.

They both ran off after Oolong.

**Oolong**

_"Not this again_"_ he thought to himself. He spotted a corner at the entrance, and ducked behind it._

**Jeiku**

He wondered where Oolong went. The guy was nowhere to be seen from the entrance. He looked to the right.

He saw this pig-guy in a chauffeurs uniform that had a red star on the hat.

"Excuse me?" Goku asked "Did you see Oolong pass by?"

"We're kind of looking for him." Jeiku added.

"You just missed him." The pig replied "He went that way." He pointed to the direction down the road.

"I'll keep a lookout for if he comes back." Jeiku announced "Look up ahead."

"I think he left." Goku admitted. Goku turned around "He's gone everybody, we scarred him off."

Jeiku looked over at the pig. He wondered how the guy would handle in a fight.

"Hey, wanna fight?" he asked.

"Do I look like I want to fight?" the pig replied "I'm a pacifist."

"Man," Jeiku replied "You're just like my sister. She doesn't want to fight at all."

"Well kid." The pig replied "You can't just go picking fights. They have tournaments for that, or better yet, jail."

"Psh." Jeiku sighed "I think you're chicken."

"Look kid." The pig replied "Call me chicken all you want. I just don't fight. Fighting's stupid."

"Yeah," Jeiku replied "If it's stupid, then why do they have tournaments?"

"I think it's stupid." The pig replied "You on the other hand must be one of those knuckleheads that always tries to fight every person off the street. And I don't have time for you."

"Let's just go back Jeiku." Goku suggested. "I doubt Oolong's coming back anyways."

"Alright." Jeiku sighed, feeling defeated. He had wanted to have another fight today.

They made their way back into the village, feeling defeated.

"And besides," Goku replied "We can fight later anyways."

"Alright." Jeiku replied. He didn't know why, but he loved to fight.

There was a "POOF" from behind, outside the walls.

Looking back, Oolong had returned, this time as a giant robot with a set of chopsticks and a bowl of boiling soup.

"Now," Oolong replied "I've got to say, you thought you had me beaten. However, I figured I'd just dip you two in some hot soup and eat you like dumplings."

"No one eats me with soup!" Jeiku cried out. He spread his feet and assumed his usual fighting stance.

"I guess I'll eat the one who loves to fight everyone he meets first." Oolong commented.

**Kyara**

She couldn't believe this. No one has any right to eat her brother. No matter how dumb he acted.

She ran up behind him, and kicked him with all of her might.

However, this hurt her foot. She immediately ran back crying in pain.

**Jeiku**

He heard Oolong cry out in pain, and hop up and down on the foot that hadn't been kicked by his sister.

He had to hand it to her, she knew her stuff.

Immediately, the soup poured all over Oolong.

"Good God!" Oolong called out. "Now you kids are in for it!" Oolong cried out.

"Oh yeah." Jeiku replied, spreading his feet for a fighting stance "I'm going to give you a fight that you'll never forget."

"Yeah." Goku seconded, confused.

"Let's go then!" Oolong called, readying a very sloppy fighting stance.

"YAH!" Jeiku cried, jump-kicking Oolong in the chest.

"Power-Pole Extend!" Goku cried out, readying his staff. Goku hit Oolong with the staff straight between the eyes.

"You little twerp," Oolong replied "That really hurt." He shook his head off "Whatever, it's time for me to fly." With that, he transformed yet again, this time into a rocket. "Catch me if you can!"

"How are we going to do that?" Jeiku sighed.

"Here!" Goku replied, "Come Flying Nimbus!"

With that, the cloud came.

"Hop on!" Goku instructed.

"With pleasure." Jeiku replied, hopping on.

They sped off onto the distance, chasing after Oolong. They passed through mountains, forests, and clouds.

"Get back here!" Jeiku yelled, calling after Oolong. "You hit my sister!"

"So what twerp." Oolong replied "I'm still faster than you."

However, for a brief moment, Oolong stopped, before there was a puff of smoke.

"What the…" Jeiku wondered.

Out of the smoke was that pig from before, and he was falling.

"Help me!" Oolong cried out.

"Should we?" Jeiku asked, looking at Goku.

"I say we should." The spiky haired kid replied, taking the Flying Nimbus into a dive.

Jeiku caught Oolong as he fell, and the shapeshifting pig was captured.

**xXx**

Back at the village, when they arrived, they quickly tied Oolong up.

"Now where are the girls?" Kyara asked, slapping Oolong upside the head.

"Ouch." The pig replied "They're at my house, alright. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to them."

So they did. Oolong led them into the forest, as they wondered where he could be taking them.

"Alright, we're here." Oolong announced.

Looking ahead, they saw an impressive sight. Oolong's house was massive, practically a palace, taking up the size of a large high school.

"How did you get a place like this?" Bulma asked.

"Let's just say I had to rip off quite a few people." Oolong sighed.

They made their way inside. "Now where are you keeping the girls?" Jeiku asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Easy kid." Oolong replied "They're right in here."

They turned a corner, and came upon quite the sight. The girls who had been stolen from the village were currently relaxing there.

"I brought them back so I could have someone to take care of the place," Oolong explained "But all they've done since then is just hanging out."

"Alright, here you go young lady." The old woman replied to Bulma, handing her the dragon ball.

**xXx**

And so, Oolong decided to come with them on their journey. However, Jeiku was more interested in keeping Oolong away from his sister, seeing as the pig hit her back at the village.

And so they continued, going off ahead.


	6. CH 5: Yamcha, Desert Bandit

_**I'm on a roll! I've stopped watching and started writing. I can already tell this should be good. I hope you like it. Just let me know with a review…**_

**Chapter 5: Yamcha, Desert Bandit**

**Jeiku**

He yawned and stretched, completely bored. He wondered why they were taking a boat, of all things.

"I don't get it," Oolong sighed "Everyone I know around here that's human doesn't have a tail, yet I see these three kids that do."

"I don't get it either." Jeiku replied "However, I think they're neat and useful. I can't imagine not having one."

"Yeah, I agree." Goku seconded, high-fiving Jeiku. "I think they're so cool."

"Will you two knock it off." Kyara replied "I'm trying to look upon the lake in peace."

"Your sister's weird." Oolong commented, whispering to Jeiku.

"I know what you mean." The kid replied, shaking his wild hair.

"I heard that!" Kyara exclaimed, making her way across the boat to Oolong, and slapping him upside the head.

"Hey." Oolong commented "It's a complement where I'm from."

"Don't lie Oolong." Kyara replied, hitting the pig again.

"I give up!" the pig sighed, turning to the other end.

"Hmph." Kyara sighed, turning the other way and going back to looking out the boat.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"Fire Mountain." Bulma replied.

"Fire Mountain!" Oolong exclaimed "That's where the Ox King lives."

"Well," Bulma replied "That's where we're headed. So just shut up and wait."

"Well, can we stop to eat first?" Oolong asked "I'm starving over here."

"You just ate the food in the cooler though." Jeiku replied "How can you still be hungry?"

"Here." Bulma replied, taking out a small pellet "This'll fill you up." She handed Oolong the pellet.

"What is it?" the pig asked, looking it over.

"It's a special vitamin." She explained "It'll keep you full until we stop for lunch."

"Alright." Oolong replied, taking the pill and swallowing it "I feel full already."

"Hey." Jeiku commented "Can I have one?"

"I'm sorry Jake." Bulma replied "That was the last one."

"Aww." The two boys moaned.

"Lucky me." Oolong called.

"I think you two should just wait for dinner." Kyara suggested "That way, we'll get to eat more then."

"Sure am hungry though." Jeiku moaned, rubbing his empty stomach, which growled.

"Me too." Goku seconded, sighing.

At this however, there was a sputtering sound, and the boat stopped moving.

"What just happened?" Goku asked, confused.

"We're out of gas." Bulma replied, shivering.

"Is that like food?" Goku inquired, tilting his head.

"It's like food," Jeiku replied "But for machines."

"Well," Goku cheered "Let's feed it."

"We don't have any more gas left." Bulma sighed, sinking into her chair.

"How about this," Kyara suggested "How about Oolong turns into a paddle so we can get to shore."

"That's a great idea." Bulma cheered, "Oolong, turn into a paddle."

"I'm sorry," Oolong grunted "I don't take requests."

"Since when?" Bulma growled, angry, teeth gritting and bared.

"However, I can easily change that." Oolong managed, knowing to back off.

In a puff of smoke, Oolong turned into a paddle. "I never thought that she'd be so hard."

"Paddle us to shore please." Bulma asked.

"With pleasure." Goku replied, grabbing Oolong and beginning to row.

Within a few minutes, they were back at the shore.

"So how are we going to get to fire mountain?" Jeiku asked "I doubt we can take the boat."

"Don't worry." Bulma sighed "I've got my Dyno-Caps. I can get us anywhere with them." She reached into her pouch, feeling around for a moment. Then, she drew a blank.

"Everything alright?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"I left my Dyno-Caps back at the village." She sighed.

"That's okay." Goku replied "the three of us can ride the Flying Nimbus. Oolong can transform into something fast, and you can ride him."

"Goku you're a genius!" Bulma cheered, "Hey Oolong!"

There was no response. Looking around, the porker was nowhere to be seen. It was like he'd vanished.

"Now where could that pig have gone?" Jeiku asked.

"It's like he vanished?" Kyara sighed, tail twitching.

"Oh Piggy! Piggy!" Bulma called out, yelling in the general direction.

**Oolong**

_He'd just been meaning to escape from them. That Bulma girl had it out for him, as did that Kyara kid._

_ He was finally past a couple of stones, when he heard the sound. Not that he didn't mind, it was the feeling that came next that he couldn't bear. He immediately had to go number two, and went behind a tree. _

_ Thank Kami that he had brought toilet paper._

**Jeiku**

"There he is!" he called out, pointing to Oolong coming out from behind a tree.

"You're lucky I brought toilet paper." The pig grunted. "What the hell was that about?"

"You remember that 'vitamin' that I gave you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Oolong replied "What about it?"

"It's really a special pill that makes you go potty-squatty when I make the 'piggy' sound." Bulma bragged "That way, you're not going to run off."

"Oh," Oolong grunted "That's it! I'll…"

"Piggy!" Jeiku called out "Piggy, Piggy!"

At this, Oolong flushed purple, and immediately ran behind two trees, before taking what sounded like a wet dump.

"Nice one kid!" Bulma replied.

The two high-fived. "I didn't want him to hurt you." Jeiku explained "So I figured I'd make that sound."

"Once again kid," Oolong replied "You're extremely lucky I brought toilet paper. If I hadn't, you'd be really in for it."

"Wanna try that again?" Kyara asked "I'll happily make that sound again for him."

"Alright, alright." The pig sighed "I'll stick with the group. Can we please get going?"

"Alright," Bulma cleared "Turn into a scooter please."

"Just give me a second." The pig sighed.

In a puff of smoke, Oolong became a motorized scooter. "I hope you're happy."

"Let's go then." She called, getting on Oolong.

The shapeshifter couldn't handle her weight apparently. He immediately collapsed, unable to move.

"What gives Oolong?" Bulma yelled, getting off.

Oolong transformed back "Contrary to popular belief," he explained "Shapeshifting does not give you strength beyond your means. It simply changes your form."

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Bulma yelled "You and I can't ride the Flying Nimbus!"

"I've got an idea!" Oolong announced, and in a puff of smoke, turned into a pair of women's underwear about Bulma's size. "You can wear me. That way, one of us doesn't have to walk."

Bulma went furious at this, immediately slapping Oolong to the ground.

"Maybe you should have been her hat?" Goku commented.

Jeiku laughed out loud at this. The scene he just saw was hilarious and priceless.

"You're a pervert Oolong." Bulma replied, turning away from him as he transformed back.

"We could always walk." Kyara suggested.

"Let's go then!" Goku cheered, beginning to walk ahead.

"I'll race ya!" Jeiku called back, following him.

**xXx**

_The desert was massive, dry, and empty. The sun beat all day from it's spot in the sky, casting it's heat across the wastes._

_ Few creatures lived in this one, the rocky environment completely hostile to any kind of native life. It was one of those places that one did not want to be in._

_ All around, the bone-like structures and rocks seemed to add an air of hopeless death to the aura of emptiness._

_ Currently, the party of five were walking through, feeling worn out._

**Jeiku**

He figured it wasn't so bad. He'd done farm work out in worse heat. However, at least then, there was the possibility of getting water from the hose.

Here, there was none. He panted as he walked, feeling worn out. "Water," he whispered "There's got to be water somewhere."

"Face it Baka." His sister managed "We're going to die out here in the heat."

"Shade!" Bulma called out, heading to the area beneath a stone arch.

"How can she be so crazy?" Oolong asked, confused.

"I don't know." Jeiku replied "However, I think I'm going mad. I already see a dust cloud out that way up ahead." He pointed with his right index at a cloud in the Horizon, tail stiff as a board at that.

"I don't think you're going mad kid." Oolong commented "I see it too."

"What the heck?" Kyara commented "I think I'll go lie down with Bulma." She turned around, and made her way over to where Bulma was.

"I think your sister's weird kid." Oolong whispered "She practically screams weird."

"She left weird behind in the dust." Jeiku replied "She's full on crazy."

"I heard that." Kyara commented from the shade.

"Who could it be up ahead?" Goku asked, looking at the dust cloud come closer.

At the front of it, was a tall boy about Bulma's age, with a sword on his hip. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulder-blades. He was wearing a green sleeveless red-trim shirt with a symbol on it in a white circle, orange long-leg pants, a red belt, and a set of boots. He was riding a vehicle built for the sand.

"Who are you?" Jeiku asked, confused at who the man was.

"I am Yamcha." The man replied "I am the desert bandit. You all are trespassing on my property…."

A bluish cat-creature flew up onto Yamcha's shoulder "It's my land too now." It replied, voice high pitched as if filled with helium.

"That it is Puar." Yamcha seconded, before continuing "Give us any money and Dyno-Caps you have and we'll let you pass in peace."

"We'd better do what he says kids." Oolong whispered "This Yamcha guy looks like he means business."

Before anything more could be said or done, the cat creature, Puar, replied "I know you!" He pointed at Oolong "We went to shapeshifting school together. You were really mean, always picking on me, and stealing my lunch money."

"Well how about that." Yamcha commented, smiling "I see the tables have turned on your old bully. As I said before, hand us any Dynos-Caps you have, and we'll let you pass in peace."

"No way!" Goku replied, "Let's teach this guy a lesson Jeiku."

"With pleasure." The other boy replied, cracking his knuckles, and moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Well I see it's a fight you want then." Yamcha sighed, jumping off his vehicle "Well, you're going to learn when to do what's asked of you." He drew his sword, ready.

"You got your Power Pole?" Jeiku stage whispered.

Goku nodded, drawing his weapon.

"Let's have a little fun." Yamcha chuckled, charging with a slash.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku commanded, swinging the extending red pole.

It immediately broke Yamcha's sword, cracking it in half.

"Dyah!" Yamcha cried for a moment, before regaining composture "Guess we're taking things hand to hand now."

"Let's go!" Jeiku yelled, charging, then jumping for a kick.

This got Yamcha right in the mouth, chipping a tooth in the process.

"OW!" Yamcha yelled, grasping his mouth.

"My turn." Goku replied, readying his stance.

"Alright." Yamcha replied "You asked for it. Wolf-Fang-Fist!"

He ran forward, and for a brief moment, appeared to be replaced by a wolf.

This blow hit Goku straight in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby pillar, which proceeded to crumble on top of him.

"Goku!" Jeiku cried, before turning around to face Yamcha.

"If you do not wish to suffer the same fate," Yamcha replied "I'd suggest you give up and hand over whatever you have."

"Just try me!" the monkey-tailed boy replied, kicking Yamcha's hand using a roundhouse.

"You asked for it." Yamcha replied, "Wolf-Fang-Fist!"

Jeiku didn't give the desert bandit time to even land the hit. He immediately countered with a punch to the gut.

Yamcha however, pulled the punch into a chop, getting him straight in the back.

The blow was like a sack of bricks, and sent Jeiku right to the ground.

"Now." Yamcha replied, turning to face Oolong "Will you give me what you have or no?"

**Kyara**

She stirred from her nap, wondering what all of the shouting was about. She could swear she heard two new people.

However, she didn't mind. She put her head back on her hands and went back to sleep.

**Jeiku**

Getting back on his feet, he could see Yamcha advance on Oolong. However, there was no telling what terrible deed the desert bandit would do to the pig.

"Hey!" Goku's voice replied.

Everyone turned around. There, in the rubble, Goku got back on his feet.

"I could have sworn you should have stayed down." Yamcha replied, "However, if you want your friends to be okay, you'd best go back to sleep among the rubble."

"No one talks to him like that!" Jeiku yelled, getting back on his feet.

"So," Yamcha replied "you want to go back to the ground huh." Yamcha paused, readying another attach "Wolf-Fang-Fist!"

This time, the attack was filled with enough power to start shaking the ground.

**Kyara**

Now they were in for it. Whoever was out there just woke her up from her nap.

"What the…" Bulma asked, groggy and tired.

Both girls turned around.

They saw him, Yamcha. Bulma already was sighing and staring.

Kyara didn't get what all of the fuss was about.

**Yamcha**

_ He immediately turned, and saw her. She had long blue hair, and light, fair skin. _

_ He immediately panicked, gathering up Puar, and running off on his hover scooter._

**Jeiku**

"What the heck?" he asked, confused. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked.

"Why did he run away?" Goku sighed.

"Whatever." Oolong grunted "I just remembered I have my double-decker camper Dyno-Cap. We can sleep in there tonight."

"Finally," Kyara replied "A nice warm bed. Let's hope you've got plenty to eat. I'm starving."

_**Well, looks like our heroes have managed to make it through another day. **_

_**If you're wondering what happened, and want the next chapter, I'm going to need a review. So please hit the blue link below and type your thoughts into the 2x6 square.**_


End file.
